This invention relates to rice cookies with glutinous or regular rice flour as the main ingredient and the method for producing same.
The usual procedure for manufacturing various kinds of rice crackers consists of freeze-drying rice cake dough made of glutinous rice flour which has been simultaneously steamed and kneaded. The rice cake dough is then baked or fried.
Since the process up to and including the stage of making rice cake dough as described above is complex and takes a long time (usually about one week), the cost of production is high. Recently, cheese, nuts, etc., have been added to these rice crackers. However, even these newly developed rice crackers have a typically Japanese appearance and hard texture, and are, therefore, not suitable for consumption with tea or coffee.
On the other hand, cookies usually consumed with tea or coffee and made of wheat flour as the main ingredient contain a large proportion of fats or shortening and sugar and are thus high in calories. Such cookies are, therefore, avoided by people who are dieting.